Akashi sang Dewa Penggombal MAUT bergunting!
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Bagaimana nasib para anggota G.o.M ketika mendapati kapten mereka tiba-tiba kerasukan gunting penggombal? ataukah, penggombal tergunting? Entahlah, saya selaku Author juga tidak mengerti. *plak* LAST CHAPTER: KUROKO TETSUYA! Update! XDDD
1. Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki

** Akashi sang penggombal MAUT bergunting** by **d'Rythem24**

****

Kurono no Basuke belong to **Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

* * *

_**A/N: Uhuk! Ini fanfict gaje kaya biasanya... entah aku dapet virus apa sampe bisa bikin FF seedan ini. XDD**_  
_**Tapi sungguh, aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati lho. *duagh***_  
_**akan di bagi menjadi beberapa chapter, dengan latar Teikou era(?)**_

**Happy Reading...**

**WARNING: Gunting Akashi, OOC dan kegaringan.**

* * *

**_Korban Pertama;_** **Kise Ryouta...**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang melamun sendirian ketika—

"Ryouta!"

—Akashi menodongkan gunting kuningnya padanya.

Ryouta—Kise Ryouta terkejut, mengangkat tangannya bak seorang penjahat yang ditodong,"A-a-a-a-a-apa, Akashicchi?!" lalu menjerit.

Akashi tersenyum, "Kau tau, kenapa hari ini aku membawa gunting berwarna kuning ini, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi seraya memutar-mutarkan gunting itu pada jarinya di depan mata kuning Kise.  
Kise memelototi gunting kuning Akashi takut-takut, "Hmm, karena... Karena—"  
"Jawablah 'aku tidak tau!'," bentak Akashi yang mulai bersiap melempar guntingnya.  
Kise kali ini lebih terkejut lagi, dan menurut, "Aku tidak tau-ssu! Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya panik sesuai titah.

Akashi kemudian menempelkan guntingnya ke dagu Kise, seraya berkata—

"Karena warna ini selalu membuat aku ingat padamu, Ryouta..."—disertai efek bunga-bunga yang bertebaran dan sparkling(?).

Kise tercengang, "O-oh, begitu ya?"—setelah itu sweatdrop tak tertolong.

Akashi setelahnya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kise—

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah Daiki..." ujar Akashi, mengganti warna gunting kuning di tangannya menjadi biru tua.

—"A-A-Akashicchi kerasukan apa ya?" yang semakin sweatdrop dan dilanda kebingungan super hebat.

* * *

**_Korban Kedua;_****Aomine Daiki...**

Akashi berjalan perlahan menghampiri tubuh pemuda bersurai biru tua yang tengah terbaring tertidur...

Akashi berjongkok di ujung kepala pemuda tukang tidur itu, menundukan wajahnya sampai membuat rambut merahnya mengenai kelopak mata yang masih terpejam di bawah kepala miliknya.

Lelaki yang memiliki kulit remang—dibawah Akashi itu mengerang, matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, dan langsung terbelalak begitu tau siapa sosok menyeramkan—yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Mata biru tuanya yang membulat menabrak(?) mata hererochrome milik Akashi. Dia siap mengumpat—

"Kalau kau berteriak, gunting ini akan menembus kepalamu, Daiki!" gertak Akashi sembari menodongkan guntingnya, siap-siap menusuk dahi Daiki—Aomine Daiki.

—dan Aomine pun bungkam. Moodnya langsung down, jiwanya seakan melayang dan kantuknya pun langsung hilang. Oh, sayaaaang... _/abaikan/_

"Daiki, kau tau apa? Di lihat dari sedekat ini wajahmu itu...kelihatan tampan lho..." puji Akashi yang membuat Aomine langsung berpikir keras;

_'Ini pasti mimpi! Pasti mimpi!'_

"I-iya, iya... Aku kan memang tampan." aku Aomine percaya diri. Akashi tersenyum, menggerak-gerakan guntingnya yang kontan membuat Aomine menatap horror dirinya.  
"Kau tau, Daiki... Kenapa hari ini aku membawa gunting berwarna biru tua ini?" tanya Akashi tak ubahnya seperti saat ia bertanya pada Kise—

"Hatchi!" Kise yang masih melamun pun bersin.

—Aomine memutar otak berisi udangnya, matanya bergerak tak tenang melirik kanan kiri sampai kemudian mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Kapten Tim Basket berguntingnya.

"Tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Aomine gugup setengah kebelet.  
"Karena warna ini mengingatkan aku akan dirimu selalu...Daiki."

Dan selesai berucap begitu, Akashi segera berdiri dari jongkoknya. Mengeluarkan gunting berwarna ungu seraya bergumam—

"Oke. Atsushi target selanjutnya."

—tanpa disadarinya Aomine kini telah terkapar tak berdaya, akibat tersambar gombalan 'maut' darinya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini mimpi kan?" erang Aomine kejang-kejang di tempat. "Tadi itu Akashi atau dewa penggombal maut bergunting?" gumam Aomine bertanya.

...

/_Jawaban penulis:_ **_Akashi sang Dewa Penggombal maut bergunting_**/

* * *

**TBC /bukan Tuberculosis tapi To be Continued ya/**

* * *

**_A/N: Ahay, gaje sekali,kan?_**  
**_Iya, kok. Saya tau?_**  
**_Meski gitu, ini fanfict masih ada lanjutannya lho :p_**  
**_Adakah yang penasaran akan jadi apa kalau seandainya Mura, Mido dan Kuro kena gombalan maut Aka juga?_**  
**_hohou... Silahkan jawab di review ya... jika Responnya bagus, aku pasti bakal ngelanjutin. ^w^_**


	2. Murasakibara dan Midorima

**Akashi sang penggombal MAUT bergunting **by** d'Rythem24.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**

* * *

_A/N: Maaf ya, baru bisa update lagi..._  
_kali ini aku membawa korban ketiga + keempat Akashi._  
_Siapa aja?_  
_Silahkan baca aja XDDD *plak*_

**WARNING: alay, OOC, gaje, typo(s) dan tetek-bengek lainnya XD**

* * *

_**Korban ketiga; Murasakibara Atsushi.**_

"Ne, Kise-chin?" lelaki bersurai ungu itu bersuara dengan mulut penuhnya yang sedang mengunyah, "Kenapa kelihatannya dari tadi kau murung terus?"—masih mengunyah. "Lapar ya? Tidak di kasih uang jajan?"

Kise membuang nafas putus asa. Teman sekelasnya ini memang tak akan pernah bisa nyambung dengannya. Murasakibara tidak tau saja, kalau tadi pagi Kise baru saja di teror oleh—

**Brak!**

Akashi memasuki ruang kelas mereka, dengan gunting ungu yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

—Akashi yang kerasukan dan menggombalinya dengan gunting maut. Atau gombalan maut bergunting? Atau, atau—Otak Kise blank sekarang. Jadi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur saja di atas paha Murasakibara—yang tersembunyi di bawah kolong meja.

"Eh, Aka-chin... Ada apa? Tumben datang ke kelasku," tanya raksasa jelangkung tukang jajan ungu itu/_kebanyakan sebutan_/.

Akashi menyeringai, dan tanpa basa basi lagi langsung menghalalkan jurus '**todongan guntingnya**'. Membuat kunyahan Murasakibara akan snack yang sedang dilahapnya terhenti.

"Kenapa, Aka-chin? Mau memberikan gunting ini buatku? Maaf, karena gunting tak bisa dimakan jadi aku tak bisa menerimanya..." komentar Murasakibara asal jeplak.

Kise bersumpah, kalau saja ini bukan Murasakibara, dia pasti sudah memberikan tonjokan maut padanya saking polosnya, bahkan lebih maut daripada gombalan yang Akashi lancarkan.

Akashi berdecak. "Atsushi, kau tau kenapa hari ini aku membawa gunting berwarna ungu ini?" tanya Akashi mulai melancarkan jurus '**gombalan maut berguntingnya**', dan tidak menggubris komentar Center handalannya.

Murasakibara kelihatan berpikir, bergumam malas sambil melahap snacknya kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya kenapa, Aka-chin? Bukannnya gunting itu mau kau berikan padaku?" tanya Murasakibara membalas.

Dengan cepat, Akashi menyelipkan gunting itu diantara rambut ungu Murasakibara yang panjang, mengusap wajah lelaki bermata malas itu seraya berbisik;

"Karena warna ungu ini, selalu mengingatkan aku akan dirimu, Atsushi..."

Kise menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha menahan keinginan untuk tertawanya yang meledak-ledak.

"Ryouta, apa yang sedang kau tertawa kan, hah?" Akashi melirik ke arah paha Murasakibara.

'**_Mampus gue!_**' jerit Kise bagai cewek yang tali behanya copot di tengah acara konprensi pers Boyband idolanya./_abaikan yang ngawur ini_/

"Aku tadi hanya mau menguap-ssu." kilah Kise. Akashi mendengus, menatap kembali Murasakibara yang—

_**Wajahnya bersemu, matanya berbinar dan di bibirnya terukir senyum yang super duper kelebihan.**_

—"Aka-chin...aku...tidak...tau...kalau...kau bisa se...romantis...ini." kata Murasakibara yang sukses membuat Kise pingsan seketika.

Akashi mengedikan bahunya, menyimpan gunting ungunya dan segera mengeluarkan gunting berwarna hijaunya.

"Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar." ujar Akashi yang out of topic.

"Shintarou, tunggu aku."—dan kemudian pergi darisana.

* * *

_**Korban Keempat; Midorima Shintarou...**_

Para siswa siswi Teiko menatap takut-takut pada pemuda pemilik mata heterochrome yang kini tengah menodongkan gunting hijaunya sambil terus berjalan itu. Langkahnya terjeda, melirik sekumpulan Siswi yang langsung menjerit bagai bertemu penjahat buronan—_Ya beda tipis lah_.

"Kau tau dimana Midorima berada?" tanya Akashi judes.  
"Mi-Midorima Shintarou-kun, kah?" tanya salah satu dari Siswi itu.  
Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Iyalah, siapa lagi?" tambahnya lebih judes.  
"Setauku, dia ada di gym. Latihan menembak." jawab perempuan itu akhirnya. Akashi tersenyum manis—  
"Terima kasih."—lalu kembali judes dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa serta merta mau menurunkan todongan guntingnya.

Nasib para Siswi itu? Jangan di tanya. Hanya diberi senyuman palsu tadi, sudah cukup membuat mereka sekarat berlope-lope(?).

**Brak!**

Pintu gym terbuka, sedikit mengejutkan Midorima yang tadi hampir saja melepaskan bola dalam pegangannya. Matanya mengerling, mendapati kapten tim berambut merah magentanya saat ini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Akashi? Ada apa?" tanya Midorima yang setelah itu melepaskan bola dalam pegangannya. Menembak three points, yang sukses masuk.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot, menggerakan tubuhnya-bermaksud untuk menghadap Akashi secara langsung—namun tubuhnya tertahan, nyaris saja. Jika saja tadi dia sudah benar-benar menghadap Akashi, gunting yang di todongkannya itu pasti telah mengenainya.

Midorima merengut sebal. "Akashi, apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Midorima.  
Akashi menyeringai, "Shintarou... Apa kau tau kenapa hari ini aku membawa gunting hijau ini bersamaku?" tanya Akashi yang mulai melanjarkan lagi jurus Gombalan Maut Berguntingnya—lagi.

Midorima melirik Akashi sebentar, tak menemukan raut berbeda apapun dari wajah sang kapten. Tetapi hati kecil Midorima resah, merasa sedikit janggal akan pertanyaan yang Akashi ajukan padanya.

"Tidak tau." jawab Midorima santai seraya bergerak, bersiap memulai kembali latihannya. Tapi lagi-lagi gerakannya tertahan, karena salah satu lensa kacamatanya ditodongi gunting oleh Akashi.

"Hoi, Akashi... Kau ini apa-apaan sebenarnya?" tanya Midorima yang mulai dongkol. Lalu tanpa diduga, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Membuat Midorima refleks bergerak mundur, dan sialnya, tangan Akashi pun kini berada di pinggangnya, menahan pergerakannya.

"Hoi-Aka—" Midorima tak berkutik dibawah kuasa gunting maut Akashi. Dan Midorima sungguh menyayangkan, bila kali ini Akashi berencana untuk membunuhnya, tetapi kenapa gunting yang ia pergunakan harus senada dengan warna Midorima sendiri.

Akashi berbisik, "Tidakkah kau ingin tau kenapa?"  
Midorima merinding. "Ke-kenapa memangnya?" Midorima asal ikut apa yang Akashi mau.

Kemudian mereka bertatapan...

"Karena warna ini selalu mengingatkan aku akan sosokmu yang tampan dan pintar, Shintarou..."

**Jderr! CraOkk!**

Kacamata Midorima retak seketika, tubuhnya membeku tak berdaya, di sertai mendung yang menyerang kepala hijaunya.

"Oh." respon Midorima yang lalu speechless berkepanjangan. Padahal kapten yang baru saja menggombalinya tadi sudah berlalu sambil menimang-nimang gunting berwarna biru mudanya.

"Oke. Tetsuya yang terakhir." kata Akashi dengan watadosnya.

"Aku tak bisa melihat apapun..." lirih Midorima. "Da-dan tadi itu... Dia itu siapa? Aku yakin, Akashi yang aku kenal tak akan pernah mengucapkan kalimat tampan dan pintar itu padaku..." masih lirih.

Mata hijau Midorima terpejam.

"Oha-Asa memang selalu benar... bila hari ini cancer dan sagitarius bertemu, maka akan berujungkan petaka." —lalu pingsan seperti nasib yang lain.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

* * *

_Oke, saya tau fanfict ini memang sangat garing XDD_  
_apalah daya, cuacanya terlalu panas pun /**WOY!**/_  
_Sisanya tinggal Sang Bayangan :v Sampai jumpa di next chapter XDD_

_**Review...?**_


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya

** Akashi sang penggombal MAUT bergunting** by **d'Rythem24**

**.**

**.**

**Kurono no Basuke **belong to **Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

* * *

**AN**_: Jreng! jreng! XDDD_  
_Ini saya akhirnya membawa chapter terakhir dari kapten cebol Tukang Gombal /salah, Yahaw! dengan korban terakhir tentunya._  
_Siapa korban terakhirnya?_  
_Tentu aja kalian yang sudah menanti-nantikannya tau kan?_  
_Yup! si Phantom Kuroko Tetsuya yang kali ini dapet giliran digombali._  
_Masih alay dan gaje, bahkan berani bertaruh kalau ini lebih ancur dari yang ch. 1 dan 2 XDDD_

_Warning masih sama kok, tapi chapter ini lebih panjang karena special meski gak pake telor XD dan kali ini harus aku katakan, harap jangan kecewa dengan endingnya ya... :3_

**.Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Korban Terakhir; Kuroko Tetsuya...**

Aomine berjalan lesu, Kise terlihat kacau, Midorima berjalan dengan posisi kacamata yang miring, dan Murasakibara adalah yang paling berbinar dari yang lain. Tau kah kenapa?

Tentu saja, ini semua akibat gombalan maut bergunting dari Akashi Seijuurou-sama. _Kyaaa!_

"'_Kyaa!'_ dengkulmu!"—teriak Aomine, Kise dan Midorima kompakan.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Kise mencibir dan Aomine bergumam tak jelas.

"Hei, kalian...?" Aomine melirik ketiga teman berwarna-warninya.  
"Hmm?" hanya Kise yang menyahut.  
"Apakah kalian...juga...kena?" tanya Aomine _clueless_ namun sukses membuat langkah ketiga rekannya itu terhenti.

Kise memejamkan matanya, Murasakibara merona dan kacamata Midorima pecah untuk kedua kalinya. Secara cepat, dikeluarkannya lagi kacamata cadangan dari dalam kantung seragamnya yang setelah itu langsung ia pasang.

"Memangnya kenapa-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima mencoba _stay calm_. Aomine bergumam lesu.  
"Rasanya ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah aku alami," Aomine curhat, keningnya berdenyut kesal, dan selanjutnya ia menunjuk Murasakibara dengan telak.

"Tapi kenapa kau kelihatan senang begitu, hah?!" teriak Aomine pada rekan tertingginya itu.  
"Habisnya, Aka-chin romantis." jawab Murasakibara watados.

**_Gdubragh!_**

Aomine, Kise dan Midorima secepat yang mereka bisa berusaha berdiri dari posisi terjungkalnya.

"Sepertinya Murasakibaracchi memiliki otak yang sudah kelewat _error_-ssu." komentar Kise. Midorima membalas dengan anggukan, sedangkan Aomine tiba-tiba saja menyeret rekan-rekannya itu untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang bahkan ukurannya tak lebih tinggi dari tubuh Murasakibara.

"Aomine, kau in—"  
"Lihat disana!" Aomine menyela komentar Midorima seraya menunjuk ke suatu tempat. Mau tak mau membuat Midorima mengikuti arah telunjuknya, begitu juga Kise dan Murasakibara.

Bola mata berbeda warna mereka pun membulat mendapati pemandangan apa yang kini tengah mereka saksikan—

Di dekat Gerbang SMA Teikou, Sang Penggombal Maut Bergunting tengah menodong pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang senada dengan warna guntingnya.

—"Huwaaaa!" jerit Kise yang bersiap melancarkan langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan rekan tersisa(?)nya, tapi keburu ditahan oleh Aomine.  
"Tenanglah, Kise." ujar Aomine mendesis.  
"Tapi, Kurokocchi—"  
"Ssst! Kita lihat, bagaimana reaksi Tetsu," bisik Aomine tepat ke samping telinga Kise, membuat bibirnya tak sengaja mencium daun telinga pemuda berambut kuning ini.

Wajah Kise merona.

"Aominecchi modus!" tuduh Kise sambil melotot. Alis Aomine terangkat.  
"Apanya?"

Mata mereka pun saling bertabrakan, lupa bilamana ada hal lebih penting yang harus mereka selidiki.

_—Didekat Gerbang..._

Manik birunya mengerjap bingung, menatap intens gunting yang tepat berada di depan kedua matanya, dan kemudian gunting ini diambilnya secara cepat.

"Tetsuya, kau—"  
"Akashi-kun, terima kasih." sela Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Kebetulan besok aku akan ada praktek yang menggunakan gunting, jadi, aku rasa gunting ini aku terima. Kau ingin memberikannya untukku, 'kan?" ujar Kuroko bertanya polos.

Akashi gantian mengerjap, _speechless_. Kuroko memasukan gunting yang didapatnya itu ke dalam tas, menatap kembali Akashi masih sambil tersenyum.

Rasanya saat ini, Akashi ingin menggunting dirinya sendiri.

Todongan gunting menggombalnya pada Kuroko Tetsuya; **GAGAL TOTAL** alias **GATAL!** /_Karena GaTot sudah terlalu menstrim, kan?_/

Akashi menunduk lesu, aura suram langsung menyergapnya tanpa ketuk pintu(?) dulu.

"Oh ya, Akashi-kun?"  
"Hhh, apa?" jawab Akashi malas.  
"Sebagai ganti dari gunting pemberianmu, bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji Burger. Aku akan mentraktirmu _Milk Shake_ kesukaanku. Mau?" tawar Kuroko berbaik hati. Kontan saja, aura suram Akashi hilang tertelan bumi.

Dia tersenyum, seraya mengangguk. Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan SMA tempat mereka bersekolah, untuk menuju lokasi mereka selanjutnya.

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang melihat pemandangan; _"Akashi gagal menggombal" _tadi _sweatdrop_ berjamaah di tempatnya. Dan Midorima—

"Hoi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kacamataku sudah tidak ada lagi!" protesnya yang memang tak mengetahui apa-apa.

—yang kacamatanya pecah lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Aomine dan Kise menutup mulut mereka yang tadi menganga, Murasakibara melanjutkan kunyahannya setelah itu.

"Ayo-ssu. Kita ikuti mereka." ajak Kise yang mulai beranjak darisana meninggalkan tiga rekannya.

"Hoi, Kise!" Aomine terlambat mencegahnya.

"Apa sih yang si bodoh itu pikirkan? Kalau sampai kita ketahuan, memangnya dia siap untuk tergunting?" umpat Aomine kesal.  
Midorima mengerjap. "Aku tak mengerti situasi kita kali ini, tapi kalau memang kalian mau pergi, turut sertakan aku... Aku mau membeli kacamata baru." cetus Midorima tenang.

Murasakibara dan Aomine saling melempar pandangan, lalu mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini _Milkshake_ untukmu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi pun tersadar dari lamunannya, melirik ke arah _Milkshake_ yang tangan kanan Kuroko sodorkan padanya. Akashi tersenyum simpul seraya menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." ucap Akashi yang langsung menyedot minuman favorit korban gagalnya itu.

_'Sekarang, bagaimana aku akan menakhlukannya?'_ pikir Akashi sambil menatap manik biru indah Kuroko dengan heterochromenya. Tentu saja, tak ada kata gagal dalam kamus seorang Akashi, jadi bila todongan gunting tak berhasil, setidaknya dia harus bisa menggunakan cara lain.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko terheran.

Akashi menjetikan jarinya, mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Secara perlahan langkah Akashi ia majukan, mencoba merapatkan diri dengan pemain bayangan di hadapannya. Menyeringai, lalu ia berbisik;

"Tetsuya, _Vanilla Milkshake_ ini sangat manis ya. Tapi, apa kau tau,..." ada jeda. Akashi menatap Kuroko intens lagi. "Wajahmu itu jauh lebih manis daripada _Milkshake_ ini."

**Dummm!**

Rasanya keempat anggota tim mereka berdua baru saja di hantam bom atom super dahsyat. Ya, jangan lupakan empat warna warni(?) yang saat ini terlihat sedang menguping dan mengintip dari semak-semak. Namun, ada satu hal yang patut di syukuri, Midorima sudah memiliki selusin Kacamata cadangan.

Kuroko mengerjap polos, mendelik kesal lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Akashi-kun jangan mengada-ada. Apa yang kau ucapkan itu tak masuk akal, mana mungkin aku kelihatan manis? Memangnya kau kira aku gula?" komentar Kuroko yang mulai menyesap _Milkshake-_nya lagi.

**_Gdubragh!_**

Tak hanya mereka berempat, tapi jiwa Akashi pun kali ini ikut terjungkal. Di tambah sebongkah batu raksasa baru saja menimpa tubuh Akashi.

_'Kenapa?'_ batin Akashi miris. Dia berjongkok dipojokan seraya mengocok-ngocok _shake_ dalam genggamannya.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya, berjalan pelan tanpa mau mengurusi kegalauan kapten timnya itu.

_'Kenapa aku gagal?'_ masih miris.

_Oh, dear,_ Akashi... Aku rela kau gombalin kok. /_**CEB!** Author mati tertusuk gunting Akashi_/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

_Baiklah, sampai sini saja gombalan gunting sang Kapten pen—kurang tinggi kita. Maaf teramat sangat jika cerita ini begitu nista, OOC dan bikin sakit mata..._

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mau: membaca, mang-fav, meng-follow, bahkan me-review fanfiksi ini. *bow***  
**Tanpa kalian, saya bukaanlah apa-apa. **_/cium /digampar_

_Hihi... Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi saya yang gaje lain XDDD_  
_Jangan bosan-bosan ya meskipun fanfict saya hampir semuanya membosankan sih... :')_

_End with love,_

**d'Rythem24.**


End file.
